


Easy Way Out

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Meet-Cute, baekhyuns too sweet like candy apples, jongins a jerk ok sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: The first time Sehun enters a haunted house attraction is because his crush promises to hold his hand. The last time he leaves a haunted house attraction is with Baekhyun, the friendly ghost. They are one and the same instances.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun. 
> 
> Prompt CH1-024!
> 
> I HAD TOTOOTOTOT MUCH OF A FUN TIME WRITING THIS AAAAA OH YEAH!! HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEN this work of mine is considered to be case 94's softer, cuter than scarier fics! pls do enjoy many many!

"Sehun, you don't actually need a costume. It's just an amusement park."

"But it's halloween," Sehun responds with a pout as he checks himself out in the mirror.

Jongin pulls hm away from his own reflection and wraps his around his waist as he mutters, "You're lucky you're cute. Come on, lets go before it gets too crowded."

Sehun's heart leaps at the compliment. He listens to Jongin and follows him out the house. In the car he constantly adjusts his beret, wanting to make sure it's at a perfect angle. Nobody would know what he is if he didn't wear it properly. Without the beret and the neck bandana, he might look like a regular school boy. 

Jongin is not dressed up, but Sehun thought he should've. They're going to the amusement park's seasonal halloween attraction, what better way than to show up in something to fit the scene? It's okay because at least this way, Jongin's striking looks don't have to be hindered with a mask.

As Sehun and Jongin wait in like for their tickets in, Jongin busies himself on his phone. Sehun doesn't want to be that type of person, but Jongin's eyes haven't been on him since they left Sehun's place. He  _ accidentally _ stumbles against Jongin, bothered by the way he's smiling and giggling at his screen.

"Hey now," Jongin says with a chuckle.

"Yes?"

Jongin pockets his phone and walks with the moving line.

"So, are you like a castaway sailor?" Jongin asks with a raised eyebrows.

Feeling a bit embarrassed in front of his crush, he end up nodding his head enthusiastically. "Good guess, um yeah!"

"You know, not a lot of people are dressed."

Sehun gives the crowd a quick glance, mostly noticing children in their favorite characters costumes. He admits there aren't a lot of adults dressed for the occasion, but he's not them. He's happy to wear a halloween outfit.

When they get to the booth, Sehun tries to pay but Jongin ends up paying for them both then drapes his arm around him. This is one of those good reminders when Sehun thinks about how lucky he is to have a crush on someone like Jongin. The wind is crisp and cool, but his body against Jongin's makes him feel happy that he didn't bring a sweater for the night.

The theme is spooky-cute, smiling jack-o-lanterns light the path with happy frankensteins offering to take photos of the guests. Candy corn flags sway in the wind and playful zombies displays are spotted. There are dozens of rides throughout the amusement park and plenty of spots to grab a bite, decorated in a way he's never seen because it's his first time here in October. He wonders where they'd go first, but Sehun is interested in that pumpkin patch he hopes to visit before the end of the night. 

"Wait, why are we going this way?" Sehun asks while continuing to follow Jongin, away from the liveliness.

"Oh come on, don't worry about it. You trust me right?"

Sehun does. Because Jongin has been nothing but nice and thoughtful. He is awfully kind with his warm smile and gentle eyes. Anytime Jongin smiles at him, he falls deeper and deeper into him. Why wouldn't Sehun trust him?

They pass the cotton candy stand where Sehun expects to stop by. Then they ignore the pumpkin carving display with glorious, and glory, designs. Sehun presses closer to him when they are welcomed to the darker side of the attraction, neon purple lighting instead of bright bulbs in the streetlights. The workers with torn costumes and dark makeup are more on the scarier side than entertaining and admirable.

"Jongin, I said I didn't want to come to this side of the park," Sehun announces carefully, not wanting his crush to think he's a crybaby or something. It's just a preference, anyway. "Not my vibe," he excuses with a weak chuckle.

"I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Great, here we are!"

Sehun looks up from the stony pavement and meets shrubs covered in cobwebs and scarlet dripping letters that reads  _ entrance _ .

"Wait, Jongin. I don't know about this."

"I promise to hold your hand."

Sehun's mind refuses to be convinced, but his legs betray him. He finds himself walking into the darkness, passing the woman in white with blood stains. She warns him not to go in, shrieking in fear, begging him to avoid the entrance. Sehun chooses not to listen to a stranger and lets his body be shoved through the hanging, severed limbs by Jongin.

"Look, not so bad… it's just a dingy hospital," Jongin says with a lousy cackle. "I'm sure there's just a butcher's kitchen gone wrong and some clowns after. The cliche."

"Easy for you to say. I hate haunted houses," Sehun mutters as he scoots closer to Jongin who scoffs everytime a pop-scare makes Sehun shriek and curl against him.

There are two paths to take, one saying _ easy way out _ , and the other as  _ stay a while _ . Sehun is attracted to leave in the most fastest way out which he assumes is the easy way out. But he gets pulled by his costume and dragged towards the latter. He comes to face with moving props catapulting from corners and bloody characters screaming at him. Jongin keeps shrugging off his touch every time Sehun seeks it for console. 

Just when they get into a narrow hallway, and Sehun thinks things are calming down, they only pick up. The strobes of flashing lights give his chest a coiling feeling and his eyes are struggling to adjust. All he sees are endless reflections of himself, and vivid sparks of light. All he sees is himself. Left and right, nobody is near by. He looks straight at his and it's only his infinite reflection. His face twists and his heart plummets. Jongin is nowhere to be found.

"Jongin?" Sehun whimpers shakily. 

This time, his legs do not betray him as they flee the scene, looking for an exit. He bumps into different mirrors multiple times until he falls through a clear curtain. He cries out in pain when he falls onto his side, shoulder aching from the blow. All he hears are hushed humming and the sound of a music box. He is in the theme of a child's bedroom, nothing but dolls and candles that light the room.

"Jongin, this isn't funny come back." Sehun gets up carefully and navigates through the room with cautious steps, but quick ones. He shouts louder and more clearly this time, "Jongin!"

A voice that should come from his crush is not there. But there's a eerie figure at the corner telling him not to worry. He acts oppositely and worries, trying his best to escape the room. He finds it hard to breathe as he's sent through to another section. He can't take it anymore, jongin was right, he is surrounded with hanging pigs and bloody walls. There's a butcher banging his knife against the counter, telling him he should've of came here.

"I know, I know. I know!" Sehun shouts in response.

Tears begin to form, stinging his eyes. He stumbles over things he can't see. His mind keeps racing and slowing down at the same time. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He hates haunted houses. He hates the useless thrill. He hates being terrified. He finds himself in a dark space that feels like his thoughts. He crawls to the corner right now for security because that seems to be the only thing that might help him recover. If he curls into himself and pretends he is not here, maybe things will go back to normal. He might be linking his arm Jongin's arm in the pumpkin patch again.

"Hey?"

Sehun unscrews his eyes to find the person behind the voice. There is a white figure hovering over him. He whines, "Don't touch me!"

"No, no. I won't. Do you want to leave?"

Sehun takes a deep breath in, then releases. He nods his head frantically. The ghostly figure stretches his arms out for Sehun to take. While skeptical, Sehun reminds himself that he is only trying to help. He hopes. At this point, he knows it's okay to trust complete strangers. His hands are warm and soft, giving Sehun the comfort he's been desperately craving since he stepped foot through the haunted house's entrance sign. 

"Can I hold your hand?" Sehun asks wimpy. 

"By all means," the ghost says confidently, and keeps his promise by not letting go. "I am Baekhyun. And you're going to be alright. But… names are better to know."

"Oh, I'm Sehun."

Baekhyun nods and guides him through, pulling him close and warning him whenever there's going to be someone popping out nearby. He even tells him to close his eyes as they maneuver through the haunted house since there are multiple sections before the exit. Sehun trusts him the entire time, squeezing his hand tighter whenever there's a scream in his ear or when he feels colder in a specific room. Then the coolness becomes natural, and the sounds lessen.

"We are out safely, Sehun."

Sehun gives himself a few moments before opening his eyes. He finds Baekhyun staring at him with a gentle expression. And behind him is a big ferris wheel and strangers in costumes with corn dogs and fountain drinks. Baekhyun's hand comes close to his face, causing him to flinch. It turns out Baekhyun adjusts his hat.

"Your hat slipped off a bit."

"It's a beret."

"Ah, right. Are you a mime?"

Sehun eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah! Yeah, I am."

"Figured."

"I'm really sorry," Sehun says quietly after their awkward pause. "You can go back to your friends. I'm probably going to call someone to pick me up."

"Oh no. I work here. I'm pretty sure nobody will notice if I left. Can I take you home?"

"I— yeah. I wanted to stay out since I just got here but I don't want to be alone though. So I'll pay you for gas or owe you something, promise! I mean I owe you for the rescue, and I will again for the ride, so… we can talk about it in the car."

"How about now?"

"Huh?"

"Spend the night with me here, then I'll drop you home. You won't owe me anything anymore."

"I do want to be here longer."

"Then there's our deal. Now, do you like caramel apples?"

Sehun shrugs. "They're alright."

"Would you like one if I bought it for you?"

"Oh…" Sehun breaths out, realizing what Baekhyun's intent is. "Sure, yes, I would love one."

The pair dallies towards the concession stand with various deserts from candy corn popcorn, pumpkin pie, and the caramel apples. Baekhyun orders one and a water bottle. While they wait for it, Baekhyun leans against the lamppost, making Sehun alert of how attractive his ghostly mister shining knight in armor is.

"Want to tell me why you went in there even though you seem to be mortified of haunted houses?" Baekhyun aks, pulling Sehun out of his drooling stupor. 

"Long story."  _ Oh _ , his stupid head, and his dumb heart for following his attraction for his crush. 

"We have all night, don't we?"

"Perhaps," Sehun giggles.  _ Where did that word come from? _

“Oh!" Someone shouts. Sehun looks to the direction and finds the one and only, Backstabber Jongin. "There you are Sehun. Hey!” he calls with a flirty smirk, arms reaching out and wrapping around Sehun’s body. 

“Oh, here I am?” Sehun snaps and lets loose from Jongin’s embrace. “You disappeared in the haunted house!”

“Hm, maybe it  _ is _ a haunted house after all. If you know what I mean.”

Sehun doesn’t laugh along with Jongin. He scowls, stares him down with lasers for eyes, hoping they’ll burn a hole through Jongin face. Even if it’ll ruin his flawless, perfectly handsome complexion.

“Oh, come on. Smile.” 

“I will not smile. You left me when I needed you most.”

“Woah. Okay, now. We don’t know each other like that yet. You don’t need to get that deep.”

Sehun turns away and finds Baekhyun, fist holding a sweet caramel apple stick. A little bit too tighter than he needs to.

“Hey, that’s not going anywhere. But thanks,” Sehun says cheerfully.

“Sehun, you’re on a date with me. It was just a joke. A prank! It’s Halloween. You needed a bit of a scare anyway. I’m here now, see?”

“Yeah, I see that,” Sehun says carelessly. “But eh, I don’t wanna be on a date with you anymore.”

“So its that guy with the candy apple, huh? What’s so hot about that pale bed sheet anyway?”

“I dunno, he’s kinda my Prince Charming tonight and that’s pretty sexy,” Sehun admits, then gives Jongin a once over, wondering what he saw in him. 

Baekhyun clears his throat as he leans into the caramel apple in Sehun’s grip. He is dramatically slow while puckering his lips against the sweet treat, taking a small bite as he gazes into Sehun’s eyes then pulls away, flickering his attention to Jongin for half a second. Sehun definitely didn’t shiver under the suggestive stare and Jongin didn’t gulp with intimidation.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Baekhyun says with a smirk. 

“Have a goodnight, Jongin. Try not to get lost,” Sehun says with sweet innocence. 

Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh once they’re away from Jongin and adds, “Wow he’s a dick.”

“A big one.”

“No, it’s probably small.”

“What!” Sehun shrieks, nearly terrifying his caramel candy apple and having it jump off his hands.

“Kidding.” Baekhyun takes the treat, in exchange to give Sehun the bottle. "See, that wasn't a long story after all."

They sit on a park bench and stare at the people in costumes passing by. There's halloween bops playing through the announcement speakers, then faintly, people in the background screaming to the top of their lungs. 

"Do you like roller coasters?" Baekhyun suddenly asks.

"Oh, yeah I do. But I heard somewhere that Jongin doesn't so I prepared to check that off my list."

"You know, you don't need to agree or disagree with somebody just because that's what they want to do or how they feel."

"Yeah," Sehun mumbles with a disgruntled sigh. "I just really liked him."

"Why?"

"Ah, maybe it was just the way I saw him. I don't know why I like him now if I think about it. He's very attractive and everyone likes him. He got my number during a mid semester club rush a few weeks ago. And everyone told me to go for it because I'd miss out."

There's a cool breeze that sways their hair. Sehun finds himself scooting closer to Baekhyun. He awkwardly juts his fist in Baekhyun's chest to offer another bite, which Baekhyun offers. At this point, Sehun is baffled with the way he's sharing bites of an apple with a complete stranger.

"So, if you don't want to hangout with me tonight, let me know. If it's just because you owe me, don't. I want to know that."

Sehun's face contorts into confusion. He's a bit offended. "I wanna hang out. It's not about pleasing anyone. You want to hang out with me too, right?"

"Yeah, but under one condition?"

"What is it?"

Baekhyun stands up and extends his hand out to help Sehun up as well. "No more Mr. Small Dick."

"Uh, wh— yeah, yeah. Okay. I don't know a Mr. Everyone Likes Me For No Reason And I Blew It With Sehun."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow with a warm smile. He locks his arms with Sehun and just steadies his gaze on him. 

"Too much?"

"A bit."

They start from the front of the attraction park and decide to work their way back and counterclock wise. They'll end the night on the carousel, Baekhyun suggested, and maybe the hay stack ride because Baekhyun says its a mix of thrill and nostalgia. 

The lines for the rides aren't as long because everyone's busy with the halloween attractions, but the rides still have spooky decor where they're able. They go on a handful of easy rides, bumper cars where Baekhyun somehow over laps Sehun twice, then some repetitive swings where Sehun tries to hold Baekhyun's hand beside him. There's laughs and choking on air when they sit in a pod together and defeat gravity upside down. 

On one of the rollercoasters, the cave and rails are decorated with cobwebs and parts of the scenery have picket fence zombies. Sehun strills in terror, not because of the rides but because one of the zombies stand by the exit sign after its all over.

"For a mime costume, you sure are mouthy," Baekhyun tells him as he helps him through the gate and navigates through the dark, ahead of Sehun.

"I didn't see the guy!"

"During the ride all you did was scream at the props and not actually at the loops."

Sehun chuckles in embarrassment then mentions, "Who saved me from a haunted house?"

Baekhyun catches his hand and pulls him away from the ramp exit, they stop by a lamp post that gives Sehun enough visibility of Baekhyun's cute face. He doesn't have his easy going, warm expression that he's been giving Sehun all night. Rather, this one is tense, eyebrows furrowed with his lip pierced in between his teeth.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something back there?"

"Can I kiss you? And not because I'm asking, but because you want this, too."

Sehun ignores what he wants to answer, and does it. He leans into Baekhyun's personal space and closes the gap between them. Their chests presss against each other as their lips press gently. He doesn't know why he's being so shy for since they shared a sticky, wet apple today but he puts that at the back of his mind, even if Baekhyun tasted like sweet caramel. Baekhyun's arms wrap around Sehun's body in an attempt to pull him down lower. Sehun bends his knees awkwardly and reciprocates the way Baekhyun deepens the kiss instantly. It makes Sehun's chest thrum with adrenaline that is beyond different from the different events within the entire night. Baekhyun is good with his mouth and his hands like to wander. Unfortunately, he is the one to pull away first.

"Want to keep doing this on the hay stack ride?"

Sehun raises his chin, placing a hand on it to think for a moment because while he likes the sound of keeping it going, he's not sure about the haystack area. And then, a glow casts over his head, literally. 

"How about the gondola? It's more private."

"Woah, what are you thinking about doing, huh?"

Sehun gets bashful, cheeks feeling a blazing red sensation coating them. "I mean… nobody can scare me up there. That's the truth, I'm telling you."

"You're absolutely right. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Well, you are absolutely right."

Baekhyun is here now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo 1 kudos - 1 pat on the back from Sehun for going through with it :')
> 
> thank you for reading, pls drop a comment if u enjoy and i will respond and virtually send u a candy bag for gratitude.


End file.
